Saiyan of Earth and Cat Cuites
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Ozaru, the last survivor of the mighty Saiyan crash landed on earth to live out a normal life with his big brother Kio, but they soon find themselves with other alien races like cats and dog people coming to earth to seek coexist with them and also going on some crazy adventures while Ozaru vow to become the strongest fighter in the universe. Harem. Lemon. Fights. Space adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**The Monkey that Came to Earth Before the Cat**

A man wearing a Hawaii shirt, shorts, and sunglasses walking down a path through the woods along side with his young nephew while millions of stars shines in the dark night sky.

"Hey, Uncle Yuichi, do you think there's a possibility that there are other life in the universe?" The young boy asked while looking up staring at the stars.

"Hmm, that's a tough question Kio, even our top scientist could find the answer. Maybe there is life on other planets than our own, but we have yet to find them." Yoichi said looking at the sky as well.

"Would it be great if we could meet one right now and welcome him to our planet!" Kio hoped.

"Well, why don't you wish on that shooting star." Yoichi suggested pointing at a shooting star.

"Wow, it's so bright it looks like it's closer!" Kio pointed out.

Yoichi notice that brightness too, and also sees that the star getting closer because it's heading right for them like a missile. Yoichi quickly grabs Kio and moves out of the way as the star just passes over them then crash creating a strong earthquake from the impact for a few seconds, once the shaking stops Yoichi signs in relief that Kio is okay.

"Whoa, that was scary, the star fell from the sky!" Kio shocked holding onto Yoichi.

"Yeah, it seems to land right over there, let's go check it out." Yoichi said wanting to investigate the scene with his own eyes with Kio following from behind and close.

The Uncle and nephew made it to the large crater as the star is at the certain, as the dust settle they got a better look at the star. It appears to be a round, metal pod with a reddish-purple circle window.

"Wow, a big metal ball fell from the sky!" Kio shocked.

"Hmm, that's something you don't see every day, and something tells me that there is something inside that thing. Stay here." Yoichi said before sliding down the crater to get a closer look at the pod.

Yoichi looks around the pod trying to find something to open it, maybe a hidden button or a switch somewhere but as he was about to touch it the pod open itself while some steam are blowing out as the door fully opens. Yoichi wish he brought his gun with him, just in case of something danger happens, he looks inside the pod seeing it's too dark to tell anything. Luckily, he remembered his flashlight he brought with him and shine a light inside the pod then gasp of what he just found.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Yoichi gasped.

"What is it, Uncle, is it scary?" Kio asked worry.

Yoichi climbed back up the crater to where Kio is waiting, holding something in his arm.

"Oh, it's something alright, but not scary as you think." Yoichi showed Kio the thing in his arm which made him shock in surprise.

It's a baby boy with jet-black spiky hair **(Ultra Super Saiyan Trunk's style, but smaller)** and black eyes and has a brown tail.

"A baby? A baby fell from the sky?" Kio gasped.

"You know Kio, this may answer that question from earlier." Yoichi mentioned, Kio wonder what he meant until he remembered the question about other life in space.

"Wow, so we just made our contact with a real-live alien!" Kio smiled jumping in joy.

"Yep, and it looks like this little guy has no where to go, no family seeing as he's all alone." Yoichi stated as the baby alien open his eyes and his first sight was Yoichi and Kio, the baby then giggles smiling.

"Aw, he like us, can we keep him?" Kio asked wanting to adopt a baby alien brother.

"Well, I don't see why not, but I think we should give the little guy a name first." Yoichi pointed out.

Kio did some thinking, what would be the perfect name for the alien baby; he fell from the sky in a metal pod, has full grown hair despite being a baby, and he has tail like a monkey.

Yoichi lift the baby up to his face to get a good look at their newest family member, then the baby suddenly kicks him in the chin making the older man stumbling back a few feet and fell on his back as he lets go of the baby, but Kio was able to catch him.

"This is one strong baby!" Kio commented as the baby laughs.

"Yeah, that kick strong, almost pass out from one hit." Yoichi exclaimed, rubbing his chin and groans a little in pain.

Kio felt popping out of his head, an idea for the baby's name.

"I got it, Uncle! We'll call him, Oozaru!" Kio declared.

"Ozaru, huh, that literally means 'Great Ape' in Japanese. That's actually a good name for him." Yoichi agreed to call him that.

"Yeah, Ozaru, welcome to earth!" Kio excited lifting Ozaru high as he giggles in joy.

It would seem that things are looking bright and strong as unknown to the world, they have welcomed a new life on their planet. An alien monkey boy named Ozaru.

 **(Years Later)**

The sunlight shines through the window of a bedroom and on to the bed, the light hit a boy resting on his bed as he groans before covering himself more with the bedsheet wanting to sleep some more. Then the alarm clock near the bed rang loud for a few seconds or so until the boy finally hit the snooze button shutting it off. The boy moans as he sat up, remove the sheet shoing his large spiky hair, and stretches his arms and his tail.

The boy has a strong mid-sizes muscle built-up like he could take on a whole gang or two.

"Man, that party last night was _crazy_ , everyone having a good time and drinking so much until they drop, especially since Kio drank his first beer and passed out. What a lightweight." The boy said as he gets off the bed wearing nothing but pairs of red boxers.

This boy is Ozaru Kakazu, the adopted alien child.

"I wonder if Kio has hit it off with that girl with the cat ears, I'm getting a hunch that those ears aren't part of a costume and neither is the tail." Ozaru suspected that the girl he and Kio met last night isn't just any girl on earth.

" _AAAHH?!"_ A quick but loud scream was heard from next door to Ozaru.

"Huh, something happened to big bro?" Ozaru asked himself, after putting on some clothes; a white shirt and black leather jacket, and blue pants. He ran out his room and to the door next to his which is Kio's room.

"Hey, Kio, you alright?" Ozaru asked opening the door, to his surprise Kio wasn't alone.

Sitting on Kio's bed, a girl with light-orange hair with the same ears and tail like before and seem to be half-naked, wearing nothing but a white shirt half-way unbuttoned. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

Kio look shock to see Ozaru suddenly bargaining in his room without knocking first and sweat in nervous that he may get the wrong idea about the situation he's in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, please continue." Ozaru said before closing the door and leaves to downstairs.

"No wait, it's not what it looks like?!" Kio panicked and the tilt her head in confusion.

Ozaru went to the kitchen getting himself some breakfast, going the super storage room near the fridge where they keep tons of food for Ozaru because he has the hunger of 10 or 100 men for a young boy to eat more than any human should have, except he's no human himself.

"Okay, now what should I eat?" Kio asked, then starts grabbing any food that looks tasty and including some meat as got to cooking them.

"Hello, Kio?" A girl called out that Ozaru recognizes.

"Cool, Manami's here!" Ozaru said setting his breakfast down on the table and went to the front door.

He saw a girl with red-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a red shirt with a yellow shirt underneath that also has a tiny skirt popping out from the bottom, light-blue pant-like skirt with a white belt, and sandals. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

"Hey, Manami, what's up!" Ozaru greeted.

"Hey Ozaru, is Kio home?" Manami asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room with a girl." Ozaru answered.

"Oh yeah, I saw him all drunken bringing a girl with him." Manami remembered, seeing as she lives across the street.

"Hey, Manami." Speaking of Kio, he shows up walking down the stairs greeting his childhood friend.

"Morning, so do I get to meet the girl you brought home?" Manami asked, Kio gasp and almost fall though remain his ground.

Kio then remembers about Manami living close and Ozaru must've told her too.

"Hey, big bro, I've been meaning to talk to you about that girl." Ozaru said.

"Hmm, like that, you know her from somewhere?" Kio asked.

"No, actually, it's about the cat ears and tail she has." Ozaru said.

"Oh, so she's into cats and finds you hot. You two must've had a blossoming passionate night while she confesses her love to you and made out like never before, then you're get her morning coffee then continue where you left off!" Manami teased playfully, but she notices Kio and Ozaru looking at her with a little blank expression.

"Manami, you have a dirty mind." Kio pointed out as Ozaru nod his head, that made Manani mad for that comment.

"Oh, and who is this girl?" The cat girl asked coming down still wearing the white shirt.

Manami gasp of seeing the new girl's huge breasts, like their cantaloupes. Kio told her to go get herself some clothes on and she went back upstairs. Manami and Kio argues about whether Kio is a pervert or not.

"Oh boy, this is gonna one tough morning." Ozaru said as he went to the door and open to reveal a woman wearing a business-like dress, breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Oh, hey Maki." Ozaru greeted.

"Miss Itokazu?" Kio surprised to his teacher here, Manami is equally surprise.

"You're here for that summer video things, right?" Ozaru asked allowing Maki to enter.

"Yes, and Kio, would you mind telling me about the girl in your house." Maki asked looking a little serious which is a little scary.

But before Kio could try explaining everything, the girl came back wearing a red and white suit. Maki became shock of the huge breasts the girl has, comparing them to pears.

"Kio! Need I remind you that you're still in high school and your brother Ozaru is still a freshmen, are you trying to corrupt him too?" Maki asked holding Ozaru close to her with his cheek press onto her breasts, acting like an overprotective mother.

"Wait, I can explain everything: look ears and tail aren't fakes, they're real, like Ozaru's tail!" Kio said.

"What, is he for real?" Maki asked Ozaru.

"Yeah, that what I wanted to talk to him about, and like who are you exactly?" Ozaru asked the cat girl.

"I'm alien researching the planet that you people live on; I sent a message saying. "I'm dropping by."" The girl explained shocking everyone.

"Whoa, she's an alien like you Ozaru!" Manami pointed out.

The cat girl was confused when Manami mentioned Ozaru being an alien like her until he shows her his tail.

"We both have tails, but unlike yours mine is more of a monkey." Ozaru said.

"(Hmm, jet-black hair, brown monkey tail, and he's an alien. I feel like I seen that kind from somewhere, but I can't remember.)" The cat girl thought.

"By the way, what's your name?" Ozaru asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Eris, it's nice to you meet you all!" Eris smiled as her ears twitches and her tail moving a little in joy.

 **(Later)**

"Well, this sure is becoming a crazy day, huh?" Ozaru asked doing some push-ups in the backyard.

As Eris explained herself about her kind, the Catian, coming to greet themselves to the humans of earth and wanting to coexist with them. Maki disbelieve that Eris is an alien because she only believes the ones from the science movies, books, and other stuff, though she made an exception with Ozaru for her own reason. Then everyone saw the news of Eris's ship being shown and hologram small kitty appear from Eris's bell-collar named Luros, her ship's navigation system as Eris order her to take over the ship and fly off, but not before giving everyone a message. Maki and Manami left back to their home claiming they're not feeling well.

"Yeah, sure meeting an alien cat girl was quite a surprise." Kio responded to the comment.

"I'm glad you all accepted me, you humans are very kind and fun, and I'm more surprise to find another alien who has been living here longer before we got here!" Eris excited.

"Yeah, just don't ask me about my race because even I have no idea what I am." Ozaru stated.

"Really, you don't know your own origin?" Eris asked shock.

"Yep, and how strong are you in a fight?" Ozaru asked jump off the table and into his battle stance **(Vegeta's battle stance)**.

"Huh?"

"Ozaru, don't pick on fights every time you meet someone new." Kio scolded.

"I can't help it, I love the thrill of fighting with my own bare hands and to push myself to become the strongest warrior in the universe!" Ozaru grinned with vicious-looking eyes.

"(Wait, loves of fighting… warrior… and the monkey tail. Wait, could he be!)" Eris thought realizing something about Ozaru.

"This may sound strange, but I think I know what race you are." Eris said with a serious look.

"Really?" Ozaru asked.

"Are you for sure?" Kio asked wanting to hear this.

"I wasn't sure about it, but the monkey tail has gotten me curious and the way he describes his love for battle, now I'm convinced that he is that race even though they were all destroyed years ago." Eris mentioned as Ozaru and Kio got in closer.

"Destroyed?"

"Ozaru, think you are… a Saiyan." Eris said.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is my crossover of Cat Planet Cuties and Dragon Ball! This about my OC Ozaru who is like Oozaru from JOSK Remnant Bizarre Team, different as he will play a key role in this story.**

 **Ozaru has discovered that he's a Saiyan and will discover some more about himself as he'll also find himself in dangerous situations and may find a good fight or two.**

 **KO comment, favorite and follow through how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning the Truth**

Ozaru is seen sitting on the roof top of the school he and Kio go to looking up at the sky with some very thoughts of what happened earlier; realizing some truth of his origin of what races he is from that cat-girl alien who arrived at this planet just yesterday.

"So, I'm a Saiyan?" Ozaru asked himself, still surprise of what he was told.

 **(Flashback)**

"Yes, there's no doubt about. You're a Saiyan." Eris said with a serious expression.

"Oh, so that's what I am." Ozaru amazed looking at his tail.

"That's amazing, can you tell more about the Saiyans." Kio said, but Eris change her expression into a sad look.

"Well… I'll tell you what I do know… consider you maybe a sole survivor." Eris said nervous.

"Sole…" Kio paused.

"…Survivor?" Ozaru finished his brother's sentence shock as well.

Eris took a deep breathe and began telling them about the Saiyan's history she knows like everyone on her planet.

"The Saiyan were a race of strong warriors, they were naturally aggressive who were supposedly striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe. You could say that fighting is all they live for, striving on pushing has their limits to reaching new heights power even the little children fight among each other as they think of it as training." Eris said.

"Whoa, I hate to think how they behave in school. If they have any." Kio said, also remembering the time when Ozaru was aggressive as well when he was a toddler.

"The Saiyans used to live on a planet along with another race called the Tuffle who had very advance tech, but the Saiyans decided to attack the Tuffle race destroying them all in one night under a full moon which said to be when the Saiyans becomes stronger by transforming into giant ape monsters. I'm pretty sure you guys must've gone through that as well." Eris hunched.

Kio and Ozaru look at each other knowing that Eris is right on the money, they did have the experience when Ozaru first transformed into a great ape. It was a few weeks after Ozaru was found and adopted into Kio's family as he saw the full moon one night when they were on vacation elsewhere, he nearly destroyed everything in one night until the sun came up from the horizon and he changed back. Kio and Uncle Itokazu were shock and worry that Ozaru is like a werewolf, but a giant monkey version. Ozaru begun to learn that years later and try his best to not look at the full moon though there have been few cases that he looked at the full moon and caused some destruction.

They look back at Eris and nodded.

"Wow, I'm surprise that you're not lock away in a secret government lab." Eris commented.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how but they managed to make the giant ape monster disappear whenever it shows up at the night of the full moon." Ozaru sighed in relief, grateful that his secret is safe with his family and friends.

"We were having trouble at the first few times, but we were lucky to find someone with good hacking skills. Otherwise, we would've been in big trouble." Kio chuckled.

"But wait, you said the Saiyans "were" and mentioned I'm a sole survivor. What happened to them?" Ozaru.

"…I'm sorry, all the Saiyans were destroyed along with their planet by a giant meteor. There were no signs of any survivors, not a single one." Eris said as her ears flat down on her head.

Kio look at Ozaru who is shock that he's the only Saiyan left in the universe meaning he could never find out more about his family nor ever meeting them. Kio place his hand on his shoulder wanting to comfort him.

"You need some alone time?" Kio asked.

"Yeah." Ozaru said before getting up and walking away.

 **(Flashback End)**

"Even though I managed to get the truth about myself, there are still so many holes of questions left unanswered." Ozaru sighed in sadness.

Ozaru sat there thinking about the things he could've known if it wasn't for the fact that his whole races have been destroyed by a stupid giant falling rock. Even so, he is still grateful on one thing that makes him happy.

"Even if my family from another planet is gone forever I still got Kio, Uncle Itokazu, and everyone on the island. So, I declare this planet my home!" Ozaru said proudly throwing his fist in the air. Thus, naming himself the Saiyan of Earth.

Then he felt something vibrating on his pants knowing it's his phone, he took it out and see that Kio send him a text message that Eris had another surprise that she showed him; mini cat-robots the she calls them assist-bots and he even send him pictures of them.

"Aww, cute little guys." Ozaru complimented, then he got another message from a friend.

"Huh, Ōkami wants me at his place." Ozaru said, not sure why he would call over him but it's not something important.

Ozaru bends down and jump high into the air until he is flying up and flow straight into the direction of his friend's home, flying over one building to the next until he arrives at a house that's near a forest.

"Hey Okami, I'm here." Ozaru announced knocking on the door.

The door open revealing a young boy about his age with long silver hair, yellow eyes with dagger-shaped pupils, he yawns showing his fangs in his mouth. He wears a red wrinkle shirt and black pants with a red belt. He also has a cross-shape scar on his left cheek and on over his right eye, along with wolf ears on his head and wolf tail too. This Okami, Ozaru's friend he met years ago.

"Hey man, what's up?" Okami greeted yawning a bit.

"Well, you're the one who called me to come here." Ozaru stated.

"Oh yeah, Mama Pup wants to talk to you." Okami informed as he walks back inside.

"Mama Pup?" Ozaru confused. He knew the woman though they only talk online through viode-chat, but the screen is blurry hard to make out her face.

"She said it's important, don't want to keep the lady." Okami said walking down the hallway.

Ozaru decided to follow him inside wanting to see what Mama Pup has to say.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." A girl said walking down the stairs.

She has short blonde hair and blue eyes while wearing earnings. She wears a lined green tube top, blue jeans, and blue shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Hey Erasa!" Ozaru greeted.

"Hi Ozaru, I see you're doing well. Been training hard?" Erasa askd walking down to him.

"You know it, I'm also here because Mama Pup wants to talk to me." Ozaru explained.

"Really, it must be about that alien cat-girl." Erasa guessed.

"Whoa, you know about it already?!" Ozaru surprised.

"Yeah, word kinda spread to some including me and Okami, and I guess Mama Pup knows it too." Erasa said.

"I see, then it's only a matter of time before the whole world knows about her… and me." Ozaru said.

"Well, better not keep Mama Pup waiting. I'm going shopping." Erasa said waving goodbye walking to the door.

Ozaru waved back and went back to following Okami in the living room with a large flat-screen TV on the wall with a blurry imagine though you tell it's a woman.

"I'm here." Ozaru said sitting down on the couch.

"Hello Ozaru, how are your days?" Mama Pup asked greeting the young Saiyan.

"Doing great, so what did you want to talk about?" Ozaru asked.

"It's about the… newly arrival to your home." Mama Pup said.

"You mean Eris, she's a nice girl who wants to make friends with other of other planets and I believe we can trust her." Ozaru said with confidence.

"Really, you sure that feline isn't plotting something against the earth?" Mama Pup asked concern.

"I know you hate cats Mama Pup, but I can tell that Eris is a kind person and I'm sure her people would want peace too." Ozaru stated. Mama Pup was silent for a moment until she spoke again.

"…I see, well I guess you wouldn't mind another alien race coming to earth as well?" Mama Pup asked.

"Yeah, the more the merrier. Plus, I want fight against some strong warriors to see how far I am in the universe!" Ozaru smirked pounding his fist together.

"Oh course, you do." Okami chuckled knowing his best friend too well.

"Well, that's definitely your Saiyan nature." Mama Pup commented which caught Ozaru's attention.

"You know about the Saiyans?" Ozaru asked shock.

"Yes, for a long time. The time for us to meet face-to-face is fast approaching." Mama Pop said firm.

"Really, that means you'll tell me everything you know?" Ozaru asked.

Mama Pup is a mysterious woman who with a blank background who never share anything about her life; her hobbies, what she does in her free time, her job, and her favorite things. Anything about her is like a blink piece of paper. The only things Ozaru does know about her is that she's seem like a kind woman who is concern for him and his alien inherit, and now it's reveal that she knows more than she lets on like when she mentioned the Saiyan. She also seem to like dogs and dislike cats.

And now she says meet him in person, this is something Ozaru doesn't want to miss.

"Cool, when can we meet?" Ozaru asked exciting.

"Soon, my young monkey friend. Now I think you should get going, I'll let you know the time." Mama pop said.

"Alright, see you later!" Ozaru said before running off in blinding speed, but quickly stop himself when he reaches the door.

"Hey Okami, do you want to train today?" Ozaru asked.

"Nah, not feeling it. Maybe tomorrow." Okami replied, then Ozaru ran out for real this time.

"You sure about?" Okami asked the woman on screen.

"Yes, now is the time for Ozaru to learn an important truth, especially about the alliance." Mama Pup said.

Meanwhile, Ozaru is running around through jumping on walls and until he spotted a familiar girl walking.

The girl has long black hair and dark-green eyes behind a pair of glasses she wears. Recognizing her as Kio's friend.

"Hey, Aoi!" Ozaru called out.

"Oh, hey Ozaru. How are you?" Aoi asked smiling.

"Doing good, going off to meet Kio?" Ozaru asked knowing they are good friends together.

"I already met up with him, I'm just enjoying a nice walk for while before heading home." Aoi said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, see you later!" Ozaru said running off again.

Aoi's expression suddenly became a serious-blank look as she watches Ozaru's back running off.

"(I'm not sure if you or Kio will forgive for what I'm going to do to Eris, sorry.)" Aoi thought before continuing on her walk.

Truth is she's been working a top-secret government group probably since she was a child because she was born "different" than anyone else and grew up becoming a top agent. She wonders to she'll do what to takes for her latest mission: taking out Eris once and for all.

 **(Nighttime, with Eris)**

"And that's my report, Captain Kunne." Eris said finishing her report of her finding to her captain through her com-watch. She already sends a report on the things she learned with Kio, like the delicious grilled meat, she decided to report about Ozaru too.

"My word, I never would've imagine finding a Saiyan living on earth and a sole survivor to boot." Captain Kunne said.

"So, what should we do about this?" Eris asked, hoping nothing bad would happen to Ozaru.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it's best to keep an eye on him for a while." Captain Kunne suggested.

"Alright, I'll do my best. But I just want to know, will this also bring back the Trio-alliance treaty between our planet and… THEM?" Eris asked.

"Hmm, it would seem to be the case. We'll have to wait and see." Captain Kunne said before hanging up.

Eris gets a weird feeling that something big may happen soon and it involves Ozaru being in the certain.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ozaru has learned about his Saiyan races and that he's the only one left in the universe, but at least he still has his friends and family as he'll soon find himself in something that will blow his mind. Especially when Mama Pup and Captain Kunne mentioned something about an alliance which he'll soon learn in the next chapter.**

 **As you saw, Ozaru has learned to fly through his martial art training with his friend Okami who's an OC character with a fighting style I'm sure you know what that is. You'll see them fight in the next chapter too. And hope you like seeing Erasa here, there'll be other Dragon Ball characters in the story later.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting Mama Pup and Prince Ozaru?!**

"I never thought I see the day that the Trio-alliance will be brought back by one single Saiyan, and he's young to top it off." Mama Pup said sitting in her office in the darkness.

Sitting near the desk is a short robot-like dog growling. Its appearance are an homage of the cartoon dog, Muttley

"I know, Matery, I too hate the idea of working with those damn "cats" again,but with Ozaru and the Catia meeting each other, I think it's best that we make ourselves known on this planet and see where to go from here." Mama Pup suggested as she gets up from her chair and look out the window.

Matery chuckles mocking his boss while making a heart-shape drawing in the air.

"S-shut up! I'm not doing this because I love that monkey brat, I just don't have any other choice but to follow the rule in the old treaty." Mama Pup denied Matery's claim, b but the blushing on her face says otherwise as Matery laughs at her.

 **(Kakazu Home)**

"Wow, Mama Pup is finally gonna make her first physical appearance to you!" Kio asked shock from what his brother just told him.

The brothers and Eris are walking out of the library with the assist-bots following them as the sun goes down.

"Yeah, not only that but she says she'll tell me everything she knows, maybe even about my family!" Ozaru excited as he eats a big chicken leg.

"Man, I can't wait to finally meet her." Kio said, he only talked to him a few times whenever he visit Okami and Erasa at their home with Ozaru.

"So, is this "Mama Pup" woman really that important and she already knows about alien life-form as well?" Eris asked.

"Apparently so, if she didn't mentioned about knowing the Saiyans and well, and I should also mentioned that she has VERY disliking to cats." Ozaru warned the catgirl.

"The normal pet ones or like me?" Eris asked not wanting to get the two mix up.

"I think both consider she doesn't seem to trust your people." Ozaru answered.

"Oh really, and I was hoping we could be friends." Eris sighed, but she also starts thinking about this woman.

"(An earth woman who knows about the Saiyan and hates Catia, this is something that's worth investigating.)" Eris thought.

"Anyway, Eris, how have you enjoy our earth so far?" Ozaru asked. Eris snaps out of her thought when Ozaru ask her.

"Oh, I'm really enjoying everything here: the food, the activates, the knowledge you all have, I should be able gather all the data of your planet in a week." Eris said joyfully.

"That's cool."

"But it's still so hot and muggy." Eris fanned herself of the heat.

"I hardly pay any attention in my classes about these things, but even I know that it still hot at night even on winter." Ozaru explained.

"Well, if you know that much then maybe you should try to study harder." Kio lectured Ozaru of his lack of studying.

"Shut up, the know study I need to know is fighting and I'm damn good at that." Ozaru protested.

"That still doesn't help your help with your other classes." Kio stated.

Soon, they decided to go get ice-cream before heading home for the day but they find the place where the ice-cream shop to be empty which is weird then suddenly the lights went out and some people wearing ski-masks surrounds them and pointing guns at them.

"Freeze! You alien girl with the cat ears." A man said.

"Huh, yes?" Eris responded, not sure what's going on.

"We, of the Beautiful Contact secret society, will not acknowledge your race as mankind's first contact to aliens. Remove yourself from our planet or we will!" The man demanded.

From afar watching the scene, Manami is shock of seeing an known group showing up all the sudden.

"What the hell… this wasn't part of the plan." Manami said. This was supposed to be a job for her to join the CIA as her mission is to capture Eris.

Elsewhere from inside a trunk, Aoi wearing a full-body battlesuit is seeing this from her helmet.

"The situation's changed; stand by." Her surprior ordered.

Back with Ozaru who is angry stepping in front of his group.

"Hey, I don't take kindly to those who threaten my friends just because they think they have the higher authority. It just pisses me off." Ozaru said in a slight deep, angry tone.

"Listen you, you're lucky that we haven't done anything to you because our leader has taken a liking to you." The man said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, why don't scrum before I send you to the hospital." Ozaru threatened clutching his fists.

"Silent, either stand down or-AGK?!" The man couldn't finish his sentence as Ozaru punched him in the stomach taking the breath out of him at blinding speed.

"I did warned you." Ozaru said letting the guy fall to the ground unconscious.

"You little shit!" A guy angered aiming his gun at Ozaru.

"No wait, don't hurt him!" The female Leader (Maki) begged, but it was too late.

Bullets were flying at Ozaru but he was not worry, he quickly turns around and dodges the bullets easily running towards the man knocking the gun away with a kick then axe-kick him down knocking him out. The masked-people become scared of Ozaru's strength and speed, though a couple of men tried to act tough while trying to shoot him, but only to keep him from moving, but they too were beaten by the young Saiyan.

"Go, use the distraction to get the target!" The man Order Aoi as she jumps out the trunk and land near Eris.

"What… who are you?" Eris asked, but Aoi refused to answer not wanting to expose herself to the boys.

Aoi brought out a metal pole with a sharp, short blade swinging it at Eris who dodges her attack and blocks a kick that was strong enough force her back severely feet.

"Wait a minute, can't we talk about this?" Eris asked, but it seems Aoi won't listen as she is too focus on her mission.

"Stop!" Kio begged grabbing the attacker's leg (not knowing it's Aoi) trying to protect Eris.

Aoi was about to slash the guy until she realize it's Kio making her heisate to strike then she felt something grabbing her arm with the bladed-pole in a strong grip, she turns her head to see Ozaru with an angry look on his face.

"I don't know who are you, but life-energy feels familiar for some reason, either way you're not hurting my friends and brother!" Ozaru said squeezing his grip more forcing Aoi to drop the pole and kick her away.

Aoi plant her feet on the ground sliding across until she stopped holding her side where Ozaru kicked her.

"(Damn, even with the armor it still hurts like shit.)" Aoi thought grunted.

Manami is hiding behind the trunk the masked-leader is still and confused of what to do now.

"Sorry to do this to Kio, but this is my big chance to in the CIA." Manami whispered to herself putting in two tranquilizer darts in the gun.

Eris sees the person hiding behind the trunk, not knowing it's Manami, aiming her gun at Kio.

"Kio, look out!" Eris shouted.

Ozaru heard Eris's cry when he was about to give Aoi a good beating or two and saw his adopted big brother is about to be killed from a girl with a gun, this got Ozaru boiling to the edge of his anger as he starts glowing red light of outline as he grind his teeth.

"Don't. You. DARE!" Ozaru fired an energy blast from the palm of his hand.

Manami and Maki gasps in fear that Ozaru has just unleash one of his energy blast at them which ended up hitting the front of the trunk where the engine is that caused an explosion as everyone got cover and brace themselves.

Ozaru calms down to finally realizes what he just done.

"OH NO?! I only meant to blast the gun out of that girl's hand, I didn't mean to go overboard again!" Ozaru freaked out, fearing that he may have killed them.

And this isn't the first time Ozaru lost to his temper and nearly everything around him with his Ki blasts and used his fist too, like during training with Okami, sometimes when he was a little some kids bullied him because of his tail and nearly beat them to death, and the time when he tried stopping a robbery at a gas station only to end destroying the gas station. Ozaru has been training better to control his rage and his Ki attacks, but that doesn't seem to always work at times and he has to do some serious cleaning up of the mess he made.

"Sheesh man, you should be more careful when you fire those things." A familiar voice advised.

"Huh…?" Ozaru shocked knowing that voice anywhere.

He turns around seeing none other than Okami carrying both Manami in his arms and holding Maki in his tail, both safe and sound with no scratches on them.

"What the… Manami… Maki… what are you guys doing here?" Ozaru confused.

"They're the ones who tried to get Eris away." Okami revealed as the two look away in shame.

"What… but why?" Ozaru asked as Kio walks next to him equally shock of seeing his friend and teacher here.

"Well, Miss Itokazu here wanted to forced Eris to leave because she doesn't want to admit that there are aliens that look a bit more human to be known." Okami explained Maki's reason.

"Really, I actually recall her whispering something like that yesterday." Ozaru said.

"And Manami here was on a assignment of the CIA recruitment program to capture Eris to take her to somewhere." Okami explained Manami reason too.

"Hehe, sorry Kio, it was nothing personally." Manami apologized.

"Sheesh, I knew you were serious about joining the CIA in America, but I thought wasn't something like this." Kio said.

"So, I was right… there are Dogisias here." Eris said with a serious-mean look in her eyes.

"I'm surprised it took you cats this long to finally get here." Okami said cocky.

"Wait, Okami, you're from another planet too?" Ozaru asked shock.

"Seriously, you never even notices." Kio disappointed in Ozaru not realizing.

"Yeah, even I know something was up with Okami." Manami mentioned.

"I only spread him because he's your best friend." Maki said looking away with her eyes close and her cheeks blushing a little.

"Guess was also sent here for Eris."

Everyone turns to their heads to surprisingly see Erasa with Aoi now with her helmet off.

"Aoi… you too?!" Kio gasped.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about my job, I didn't want you or Ozaru to get involved, but as you can see looks like I failed my mission." Aoi said with a sad look on her face.

"Okay, can someone please tell who are my friends and whose the enemies because this is getting all confused for me!" Ozaru complained.

"Don't worry, Mama Pup will tell you all everything." Okami smirked.

 **(Secret Military Base)**

Ozaru, Kio, Eris, Manami, Aoi, Maki, and some of the cat assist-bots are following Okami and Erasa after getting a ride in a limo and are walking down a hallway to the office where they are meeting Mama Pup herself.

"Uh, I never figure you being involved in something serious, Okami." Ozaru said, still surprised that the wolf boy has a secret job.

"Of course, no one would suspect someone with being lazy-like and relaxing kind of guy would be part of a secret military group between our two planets." Okami stated.

"I tagged along years ago when I met Okami and the boss, and helped them keep an eye on Ozaru to make sure nothing happens to him." Erasa explained her reason.

"You make it sounds like your Dogisia boss really cares about Ozaru." Eris surprised to hear all this.

"She does, yo9u could say she has special feelings for him." Erasa grinned looking at Ozaru.

"Special feelings?" Ozaru confused.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself." Erasa said.

They made it to the door of the office where they are greeted by the mechanical-dog, Matery.

"(Aw, what a cool-looking robo-dog!)" Ozaru thought amazed.

"Hey Matery, we didn't kept you waiting, right?" Okami asked.

"[Nope, you're right on time.]" Matery answered with a digital screen.

"Cool, right this way everyone." Okami gestured as Matery opens the door leading everyone inside and there a woman standing in front of her desk.

She has long pale-purple hair that goes down to her waist, dog ears on each side of the head and blue eyes. She wears a military theme outfit of dark-green jacket with white lining, white shirt underneath, loosen red tie, a collar on her neck, black short skirt, and long black leather boots. Breasts sizes: FF-cup.

"Hello Ozaru, I'm so glad we can finally meet in person." The dog woman greeted.

"Wait… you're Mama Pup!" Ozaru gasped, she nodded.

"Mama Pup is just a fake name until I can tell my real name, I'm Jens." Jens reintroduced.

"I heard of you, you're the most serious-vicious general of the Dogisia. And you're also breaking the galactic law of making contact with earth." Eris informed.

"Yes, I am aware of that but now that Ozaru is here things will change." Jens said sitting on her desk.

"What's she talking about?" Kio asked.

"The Trio-alliance treaty: it created 100 years ago when the Saiyans first came to two of our home plants when we were waging war against each other. The Saiyans stop the war only because they wanted to spell our planets into the black market, but their king at the time changed that instead made us become allies with the Saiyans. For the first time in thousands of years, the Catia and Dogisia lived in an age of peace even though we had to obey the Saiyans." Eris tells them the story of the treaty.

"However, a little over twenty years ago a tragic event happened on Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans' home planet." Jens added.

"The meteor." Ozaru said, recalling of what Eris told him.

"Yes, every single Saiyans have been wiped out and not a single survivor was found until I found Ozaru. Though the Saiyans death also made the two planets fight each other again." Jens said.

"I kept his presence hidden from the world about him being an alien except for a few like the family who raised."

"Wait, so that means you're the one covered up those incidents whenever Ozaru transformed into a great ape." Kio realized, she nodded.

"I really respected the Saiyan warriors; their fighting spirits, their strength to grow stronger in battle, and their determination of becoming the strongest in the universe. I'd actually wanted to be trained by the Saiyans to become stronger, but I never got the chance."

"So, what now?" Ozaru asked.

"Well, I believe it is time to bring back the Trio-alliance treaty." Jens said serious.

"Are you serious, as I remember correctly, the treaty can only be approved by the three rulers and the King of Saiyans is dead." Eris reminded.

"Yes, the king is dead, but his son the prince is right here." Jens said, looking at Ozaru.

"Wait a minute…" Kio surprised.

"You're saying…" Manami added.

"All this time…" Aoi said.

"He's not only a Saiyan sole survivor…" Maki shocked.

"But he is also…" Eris shocked too.

"THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS?!" Everyone except Okami, Erasa, Jens, and Matery shouted at the same time shock.

Ozaru's eyes are widen of hearing another truth about himself as he felt his brain has shut down for a few seconds and processing all that he just learned then finally spoke.

"I'm a Prince?!" Ozaru asked gasps.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **How do you guys like how it ends with Ozaru being revealed as the Prince of Saiyans or perhaps the new King which is a major shock for everyone and Jens somehow knew about the whole tell. And it looks like the Dog General has a crush on Ozaru as well, let see how this will turn out for the three planets.**

 **Hope you like the little display of Ozaru doing a Ki blast showing off his Saiyan power and you'll see more of it soon. And NO, there will not be any Goku and Vegeta appearing. This story is set in an Alternate Universe, just to let you all know.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trio Alliance Raises Again with Planet Earth**

Ozaru is seen looking himself at a warrior as he is checking himself out on the armor Jens gave said it was the traditional battle armor the Saiyans always wore whenever they go into battle on other planets and that it is stretchy too so they can expand to any sizes, even to some that are about 10 feet taller or more. It was still hard for him to believe that he's not only the sole survivor of a warrior race, but he is also the Prince of all Saiyans too though he never really picture himself being part of royalty like those snoozy folks on the TV being strict with the rules and such, not to mention the clothing are too silly and stupid-looking. Luckily, the Saiyan armor is much better and looks cool too, though he still like his martial gi and his usual clothing.

"Having trouble with the armor?" Jens asked as she walks in.

"Nah, just thinking everything that has happened. I always knew I was special when Kio and Yoichi found me in that pod, but this takes the cake." Ozaru confessed his surprise.

"Life happens in ways that we could never expected, and we live with it every day." Jens said as she stripes a red cape in the back of the armor.

"So, is it true that my home planet got destroyed by a meteor?" Ozaru asked.

"…Yes, I was there seeing the planet exploded right before my eyes. It was awful seeing everything gone and the people along with it." Jens said being sad, recalling the huge explosion she saw all those years ago.

"Did you make friends with any of the Saiyans back then?" Ozaru asked, comforting Jens.

"Only a few, they were the ones that were gonna train me to use Ki and all, I only managed to learn the basic though learned how to fly." Jens explained.

"Wait, you can use Ki to fly?" Ozaru gasped.

"Yes, like this." Jens demonstrated by floating 10 feet in the air.

"Whoa, that's so cool! Can you go fast too?" Ozaru amazed seeing Jens flying in the air.

"About close to Mach 1, though I believe you can go much, much faster with enough training." Jens said floating back down to the floor.

"By focusing your energy in your body, you can imagine yourself going high like a bird." Jens explained how she was taught by the friendly Saiyans she knew.

"Like a bird, huh?" Ozaru wondered he if he could do it now.

He closes his eyes to focus on nothing but himself and his body faintly glows of red aura as wind is blown around him making the cape go up and Jens's hair flowing, keeping himself in the trance for a moment or two until he lightly hopes and soon, he started floating in the air like how Jens showed him. Ozaru opens his eyes without losing the focus to discover he is flying as he laughs of excitement and flew in circles above the shock Jens.

"(Incredible, it took me ten years to learn the flight technique and yet he was able to it in seconds and just seeing it once.)" Jens thought surprised that Ozaru is a fast learner to do this.

"Hey, you guys ready in-Holy Tuna, Ozaru is flying!" Eris gasped as she peeks her head in the room and saw Ozaru flying.

"Oh, hey Eris, are your friends here yet?" Ozaru asked.

"Uh, y-yes, they're here and wish to meet you and we want your opinion on something." Eris reported before leaving.

"Okay, guess it's time to meet the Cat Crew." Ozaru said before land down next to Jens.

"Ready?" Ozaru asked. Worry that Jens may not want to see the Catia consider they and the Dogisia don't get along very much.

"Well, I was bound to meet them at some point, and I guess now is a good as time as any." Jens chuckled. She never thought the day would come when the Dogs and Cats would join forces again, she wanted the idea at first but now see that maybe it's for the best for both worlds to come together than constantly fighting each other.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine." Ozaru believed holding Jens's hand in his, this causes the Dog General to blush.

Jens nodded and the two walks to the door together, taking a moment before going through door to meet the Catia crew that were sent to greet the Earth like with Eris. And instantly became shock and confuses at the same time when they see Eris and her crew in the larger waiting room as they are all wearing tight school swimsuits instead of their uniform.

"Hey, you two, we were waiting for you!" Eris waved at them.

"Yeah, Eris, not to be rude or anything, but…"

"What the fuck are you all wearing, this is supposed to be a serious with Japan's Government, not going to a pool party!" Jens shouted in rage.

"What she said." Ozaru deadpanned.

"I admit these are so embarrassing to wear, but Eris said that it would help us negotiate with the male earthlings." The woman Catia explained as she cheeks blushes and hugging herself with one arm between her very large breasts.

"Serious Eris, what gave you a such stupid, immature idea that wearing swimsuits to a business meeting would be such a good idea?" Ozaru asked.

"Huh? But it says here in the magazine I found under Kio's bed that swimsuits are fine." Eris showed the magazine with a picture of a girl in the school swimsuit.

The Ozaru simply blasted the magazine making it burst into fire with a Ki blast as Eris jumps of shock dropping the burning magazine onto the floor.

"Hey, what did you do that for? That was Kio's, you know?" Eris freaked out a little and confused.

"Eris, that magazine was just about sports and wardrobes for sports, not for businesses like what we're about to have." Ozaru informed.

"But my research said they're acceptable." Eris cried, sad that what she learned was a lie.

"You damn cats, your idiotic brains are one of the reasons why I don't want to tolerate with you bunch of furballs." Jens sighed of annoyance.

"Excuse me, but we have advance tech that's beyond anything Earth has that would take a few centuries to catch up." Another Catia woman defended.

"Advance my ass, wearing swimsuits at a professional meeting shows you cats are all cheap talk." Jens stated.

"Oh please, like you dogs are anything better with your stupid barking." A younger Catia mocked.

"ENOUGH!" Ozaru shouted bursting a shockwave all over the room stopping everyone from arguing.

"Look, I know you guys don't like each other and you have you're reason, and I may not know it is to be a leader much less a king, but what I do know is that is better for all of us to work together to create a better future so that everyone can live in peace and harmony. So, can we just start over and hope for the best?" Ozaru asked.

Ozaru may not be good with other things like study at school though he has help with Kio and others, the only thing he is good at is fighting, but there are times when Ozaru gives off a surprisingly good speech that make people feel at ease and this time was no different.

"Well, I guess we can try to help each other get settle in on this Earth. To honest, I also believe that it's about time the Cats and Dogs put aside our difference and move forward together." Jens confessed as her cheeks blush.

The Catia were surprises to see a Dogisia is willing to make peace with the Catia because of one Saiyan Prince, maybe there's more to this boy than meets the eye.

Soon, all five of the Catia crew change out of the swimsuits by tapping their bell on their necks and the swimsuits are being pulled into the bells then are replace with their Catia uniform.

"Now, let's start with introducing ourselves. I'm Ozaru Kakazu."

"It is an Honor to meet you, Prince Ozaru, my name is Kuune. I am the captain of this crew." Kuune introduced herself. She has purple hair and eyes and wears a light-purple cape as her outfit is white and dark-purple. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

"Hello, I'm Durel, the Doctor, if there are any injuries let me know and I'll help out!" Durel smiled. She has brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit is black and white. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hi there, I'm the first Office of the Catian Starship, Melwin." Melwin greeted. She has light-blue hair and pale-green eyes. Her outfit is white and blue. Breasts sizes: A-cup.

"What's up, new friends I suppose, I'm Chaika, pleasure to meet you!" Chaika greeted cheerfully. She has pale, white-blue hair and green-yellow eyes. Her outfit is white and pale blue. Breasts sizes: AA-cup.

"And you already know, I'm Eris, and I hope really we can become friends!" Eris excited, believing this is stepping in the right direction.

"Well, I'm Jens, General of the Dogisia's army and now acting as representative for my people to reform the Trio Alliance." Jens said.

"Then I will act as representative for Catia as well." Kuune said.

"I wonder how our leaders will react to this, but for now let's get to the meeting, don't want to keep the Japanese Government waiting." Jens said, holding out her hand to Kuune.

Kuune hesitated at first, but quickly smiles and shook hands with the Dog woman officially starting the first step for Dogs and Cats to coexist like in the old days. Jens leans closer to Kuune's ear.

"Can you… help me with something after the meeting?" Jens asked.

"Huh, like that?" Kuune asked.

"I rather not talk about, it's embarrassing." Jens blushed, leaving the captain to wonder what she wants.

"Alright, I hope you all help will me since I'm new to this." Ozaru chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you every step of the way!" Eris declared.

"Alright, let do this!" Ozaru smirked.

 **(Later, Kakazu Home)**

"Oh man, I never want to do that!" Ozaru winced as he lay lumps on the couch next to Kio and Eris.

"Guess the only thing you get fight with your fists is a diplomatic meeting." Kio chuckled.

"Shut up, I was really nervous when I meet those higher-up men, I though my heart was gonna exploded!" Ozaru cried placing his hands on his chest where the heart is.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind using your home as a base until we here back from them." Durel said.

"No, it's no problem." Kio said.

"I'm okay with it." Ozaru agreed.

"Kio, Ozaru, that's great. Thank so much for your generosity!" Eris said in joy.

"Sure, it's no problem. By the way, where are Jens and Kuune?" Ozaru asked, noticing they're not here.

"Jens asked Kuune to help her with something, I think they went to the bathroom." Chaika informed.

"Hey, were they really gonna wear swimsuits at the meeting?" Kio asked Ozaru, whispering in his ear.

"Yeah, but me and Jens managed to convince them otherwise" Ozaru answered. "And I hope you learn to look at things more serious next time." Glaring at Eris.

"Sorry, but the magazine look like it provided some value information." Eris hanged her head in shame.

"Hey Kio, Ozaru, you guys home?" Manami called out.

"Hey Manami, we were thinking of calling you to celebrate for a successful meeting!" Ozaru grinned.

"Really, that's great!" Manami smiled.

"It's not official yet, but I get the feeling they come to an agreement." Durel hunched.

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Aoi said as she walks in too.

"Hey Aoi… huh?" Ozaru noticed the luggage Manami and Aoi brought with them, Kio see this too.

"Aw, thank you so much, you have no idea how hard it was to have that all the time. Now, I don't have to worry about it anymore!" Jens pleased as she and Kuune enters the scene.

"It's no problem, I'm surprised you wear it to surpass yourself." Kuune said.

"Hey there, we were just" Kio suddenly stopped his sentence when he notices a BIG difference of Jens, or more specifically two.

"Whoa! Your boobs are bigger now, how?!" Kio asked shock.

"Holy crap, they are!" Ozaru equally shocked. He maybe dense sometimes, but he knows well about the women body.

"Well, you see I had to wear some cloth to make my breasts look smaller until now. Figure it's about time I don't need them." Jens explained, blushing of this with her arms under her now J-cup breasts.

"So, huh… why are you girls exactly?" Kio asked, wanting to change the subject. Manami and Aoi look at each other with sad looks and face everyone.

"We've come to say goodbye to you and Ozaru." Aoi revealed.

This causes everyone confusion of what Aoi said and ask why are they leaving all the sudden.

"Look, in our lone of work. Once you've turned your back on the organization, you're as good as dead. Plus, I bet they're watching us right now." Manami explained looking out the window spotted a hand or two hold a camera.

"I can just blast them away." Ozaru said holding up his hand charging a Ki blast.

"No, you are NOT blasting anyone, that would damage the peace you guys are trying to make." Kio pointed out, Ozaru sighs as he discharged the energy ball knowing his big brother is right.

"Besides, I know a better way to help them, right Kuune?" Jens asked as the captain Catia understands what she's getting at.

"Yes, even though we haven't formed the treaty yet, we will use the Kakazu residence is serving as the provisional Trio Alliance Embassy." Kuune announced.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Ozaru confused.

"It means this house is not earth or Japan anymore. It's under the extraterritorial jurisdiction and governed exclusively by the Trio Alliance." Aoi explained.

"You see, that law is actually Catian Law which the Trio Alliance treaty allows three worlds to share each other's laws with some new ones. That way we won't have to worry about following others and can still live our own lives." Jens explained.

"And if anyone tries to hurt you within these walls, it would be the equivalent of an unprovoked attack on a foreign nation. It would be a huge incident, which might even lead to war." Melwin added.

"AAAAHHH?! I'm so confused, what the hell are you all saying?" Ozaru screamed, feeling like his brain take can't much more of this talk of big words.

"It means our law can protect them from the organization, and they'll be moving here to be our brand-new roommates!" Eris explained in the simplest way causing Manami, Aoi, and Kio gasps.

"Oh, so they're gonna be living with us from now on. Why didn't you just say so?" Ozaru asked.

"Sheesh, Ozaru, you really need to pay attention to these things in class more." Kio sighed.

"Well then, we should start by remodeling the house, maybe making it bigger." Jens suggested.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea, maybe I can get a bigger room now!" Ozaru excited.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt to make more room." Kio agreed.

As three Assist-bots are standing on top of one another they are placing a sign at the front gate of the house that says "Trio-Alliance Embassy" though the E is backwards as they are being watch by a mysterious figure with a camera on them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yeah, one chapter for two stories in one day, feeling great!**

 **The Trio-Alliance has been formed with Ozaru's strong words to convince Jens and the Catia crew to come together hopefully this will bring peace to both races though it won't be easy, but it is something that they will have to forge for their people and earth to walk into a bright path. Though this peace will be tested when they face great danger that's either on earth or other beings, far, far away in the galaxy and Ozaru will have to push his limit to protect them.**

 **And hope you like Jens being able to fly, and she won't be the only one soon.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cat and Monkey Go out Shopping!**

"This is unexpected, both the planet Catia and Dogisia are on another planet together wanting to form a treaty with this planet called earth." A man with a deep voice said after hearing this news from one of his scouts. His body is cover in shadow to hide his full appearance.

"Yes, Commander Burn, I got intercepted a transmission that there's apparently a Saiyan survivor on that planet." A solider reported.

"What? Impossible, our Lord wiped out every single one of those idiotic monkeys 15 years ago!" Commander Burn shouted in disbelief.

"Th-That what I thought too, so I send a droid to this planet earth and well…" The soldier paused looking nervous.

"Well what? Out with it!" Burn demanded, scaring the little frog-like soldier.

"There is in fact a Saiyan on earth, probably escaped the destruction of the Saiyans home world!" The frog soldier revealed as his whole-body shakes in fear.

Commander Burn growls at the news and clutching his hand on the arm of the chair he's sitting on and grinding his teeth, he always hated unexpected news that may prove to be a problem for the evil empire he works for since he joined the force willingly because he wanted to become strong to stomp on the weak. Same can be said about the Saiyans, strong warrior race but they are nothing when comparing all of them to his mighty lord who destroyed them and the planet in one blast, he did it because I believes those "monkey" may prove to be a problem for the empire.

But what he wants to know is that why in the universe are the cat and dog planets that hated each other for years come together for this one Saiyan, unless he is no ordinary Saiyan.

"If the Catia and Dogisia are joining with this Saiyan, then he must be a royal Saiyan!" Burn realized.

"A Royal Saiyan, you mean like the King was?" Frog solider asked.

"It's the only explanation of why those two planets are coming together, and if this Saiyan is in fact the king's child then that would mean their going to bring back the Trio-Alliance Treaty." Burn theorized.

"The Trio-Alliance! That was a secret alliance that had both planets fight against our forces on other planets we conquered." Frog soldier recalled.

"Yes, until it was found out and that was one of the reasons why our Lord decided to take out the Saiyans beside their power to grow stronger through every fight they survive." Burn stated.

"And as soon as the Saiyans were destroyed, the cats and dogs went back to fighting each other which was joy to our lord seeing that they'll destroy each other, or at least that how it was supposed to be." Burn angered.

"Should we alert Lord Cold-Blood about this?" Frog solider asked.

"…No, we don't speak a word about this to him." Burn decided.

"Huh, but Commander Burn…" Frog solider shocked by the decision.

"Lord Cold-Blood has far more important things to deal with than dealing with a single monkey prince, I will deal with this myself." Burn declared as he stands up from his chair, glaring with his orange-daggered eyes.

"Set a course to planet earth, now!" Burn ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Frog solider said before returning to his chair putting in the coordinates along with other men doing the same checking the engines and all.

"(There's no doubt the rulers of Catia and Dogisia will get word of this soon and will probably come to earth to meet the Saiyan themselves, if that's the case then we'll just destroy them too.)" Burn thought.

"And send two of my best fighting-scouts ahead to check on this Saiyan survivor." Burn ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Filthy little monkey thinks he can hide from us; I'll make sure he suffers for surviving along anyone who gets in my way!" Burn declared.

 **(Earth, Kakazu Home)**

Ozaru is seen starting to wake up from his sleep on his bed, opening his eyes to see the first thing he see is the ceiling of his bedroom and was about to get up but feels something a little heavy is on top of him and notice the big lump under the bed sheet over himself. He slowly lifts it to see the dog woman Jens is sleeping peacefully with her face against his hard chest and a cute smile on her face. He even sees she is naked as he feels her large boobs on her abs too, which made his cheeks blush of a bit but didn't mind that.

"Aw, she really does look like a peaceful little puppy." Ozaru complimented.

Ozaru sat up while holding Jens in one arm and stretching out one arm for a few seconds. He looks around to see how different his room is, for example: it's bigger than before about 7 feet wider and 3.5 feet taller with all his stuff still here with some new ones like his Royal Saiyan armor hanging on the wall and two new posters of Catia and Dogisia too.

"Wow, we just started living together for three days and they've already remade the whole house!" Ozaru commented and turns his attention to the sleeping dog woman.

"Jens, it's time to get up." Ozaru said, gently shaking Jen to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, the bacon bed feels so nice." Jens talked in her sleep.

"I think bacon are more for eating then sleeping on." Ozaru chuckled and shook her again, this time waking her up.

"Ozaru…" Jens said looking up at him with her cheeks blushing.

"Morning, hope you slept good." Ozaru greeted.

Before he could even react, Jens leans up to his face and kiss him on the lips as she moans, it took him five seconds to realizes what's just happened and his eyes widen of shock that he is being kiss by an older woman yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to back away from the kiss. He closes his eyes as the kiss is sinking into his mind and wrap his other arm around her body as Jens wrap her arms around his strong neck.

This is Ozaru first kiss in like Ever and he's already enjoying it with Jens's lips and feeling her exposed body on his, the kiss itself was like Ozaru just experience a massive explosion within himself like all the planets of the solar system including the sun have exploded at the same time creating a huge light that can be seen from lightyears away. And they are floating a few feet in the air from the bed as the flying ability is acting on instant without them realizing it.

The Jens start moving her hand down from his back to his front side going for his boxes rubbing her palm on the area between the legs which made Ozaru flinch and snapping him out of the kissing trance.

"Whoa! Jens, I think we better get breakfast now!" Ozaru suggested nervous.

"No, I want to kiss you more, and play with you more." Jens smirked with a hungry lust in her eyes.

Ozaru try to push Jens off but somehow the dog woman's strength seems to be matching his or perhaps a big stronger than himself, Jens's face is starting to look erotic and panting like a happy hungry dog wanting to have a treat, and the treat is Ozaru himself.

"Okay Jens, I didn't want to have to do this." Ozaru said before leaning his head back and throw his head forward slamming his forehead on hers, knocking her off to the other side of the bed.

"Ow, that's a good way for waking someone up." Jens said sarcastically, groaning in pain from the headbutt. She seems to be back to her old self.

"Well, you were coming onto to me when we were kissing." Ozaru said he got up to the closet.

"Huh?" Jens confused at first until she touches her lips which trigger the memory of her kissing Ozaru in the morning and what she was about to do before the headbutting. Her face turns red upon realizing what's happening to her.

"Oh no, is it that time of the year already?" Jens worried.

"Year for what?" Ozaru asked, wearing his usual clothing.

"I'll explain later." Jens said. Although she looks like the subject is too embarrassing for her to talk about.

Jens soon got dress and they both walk downstairs heading for the living room which is several more feet away from the stairs than it was before, they meet Kio and when they enter they see Eris dancing like crazy with maracas and the assist-bots are also dancing like it's a Mexican party.

"What the…?" Ozaru weirded out by this.

"Oh, hey Kio, Ozaru, Jens! Isn't today the most wonderful day or what?" Eris asked cheerfully.

"What are you so jazzed about?" Kio asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm about to fry up some breakfast potstickers! I'm so incredibly happy, I can't stop singing and dancing and I don't know what's come over me!" Eris explained and dance more.

"Even I don't get all that excited for food." Ozaru said with a sweatdrop.

"This is my fault." Manami confessed, getting everyone's attention.

"I was cleaning out the pantry when I came across this stuff. I was about to throw it away since your cat ran off, so I though Eris might want some." Manami showed them the container which is full of catnip.

"Did you give her some?" Kio asked.

"No, all I did was let her take a little whiff of it!" Manami answered.

"Weird, our car never acts like that." Kio said then Eris jumps on him taking the catnip in her hand.

"Hey now, don't go hogging the good powder all to yourself!" Eris said taking the lid off.

"Oh no, you don't." Ozaru swiped the catnip out of Eris's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Eris begged.

"No way, you're not in the right mind." Ozaru kicked Eris on the couch.

Eris in her state she wouldn't give up and jump at Ozaru again only for him to easily step aside for her to crash onto the floor, she tries it again but didn't take it either.

"Sheesh, and I thought we dogs are crazy with chewing." Jens said.

"Hey now, that's no way to-oooohh!" Eris moaned as a nurse assist-bot stab a injection needle in her butt and she suddenly calms down.

"My, my, what a scene." Durel said.

"Doctor Durel!" Kio smiled, glad that she helps with Eris's problem.

"Thanks, I was afraid that I was gonna have to blast her." Ozaru admitted.

"Don't worry, a taser charge is all she needs for now." Durel said, confusing the brothers and Manami.

"It sent an electric pulse directly to her nerves and calmed her down." Durel explained.

"As long as she's not going crazy, I'm all good." Ozaru said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Eris said as she woke up.

"I do, your first mating season is right around the corner." Durel said.

"Mating season!" Kio and Manami shocked.

"It's a common occurrence amongst our race, it's also the same thing with the Dogisia too." Durel mentioned.

"Oh, so that's why you kissed earlier." Ozaru realized.

"Yes, it's something like that." Jens said, looking away to hide her blushing face.

"Wait, what? You kissed?!" Kio freaked out.

"Hmm, it's quite rare for those older like her to be in mating season, guess that means you don't have a partner yet." Durel guessed, this caused Jens's face to go redder than before.

"Is there another reason why you're here?" Jens asked, wanting to quickly change the subject.

"Actually, yes, you got a little mission from the captain, Eris." Durel said.

"Really?" Eris asked.

"Yes, she wants you to go to Tokyo." Durel revealed.

"Tokyo, huh?" Eris wondered what Tokyo is like.

"Cool, I always wanted to what Tokyo is like!" Ozaru excited.

"Well, me and uncle did offer you come with us before, but you were too busy with your martial art training." Kio reminded.

 **(Tokyo, Nakona Broadway)**

"Wow, this place is even bigger than the stores back home!" Ozaru amazed of the mall he and the others are in.

"Yeah, always think they would have some new things here while keeping some of the older stuff too!" Kio agreed with his adopted little brother as they walk around.

"And Eris said she wants to buy some toys, mangas, movies, and video games for her people t study our culture?" Ozaru asked.

"Yeah, which is a little weird because I thought they would check out the libraries and museums to study our planet's history." Kio said.

"Please, like anybody would want to waste their time staring a book all day." Ozaru brushed off the idea.

"Of course, you would think of books like that." Kio said, knowing Ozaru feels about studying the "boring" stuff.

They all followed Eris a store where she handed the store employee a list of the items that her captain asked to buy, the employee doesn't appear to be freaking out about an alien catgirl probably because he thinks she's wearing a costume for a party or an anime convention. While Eris is doing her own shopping, everyone decided to split up a bit to go to their own shopping; Kio got himself a new video game consul, Aoi got two movies for herself and one for her assistroid then a model gun, and Manami got herself a model replica of cool-looking gun. Though they didn't want to buy anything at first because they're expensive, but the temptation of their favorite stuff was too strong and got them anyway emptying their wallets. Eris, however, seem to get everything without a problem because believes they're affordable, probably because she got more money than them.

Now, we them sitting on a bench of the train station as Kio and the two-gun loving girls all looked depress for wasting away their money.

"Hey guys, glad we found you because that mall is big to find your way around." Ozaru commented walking to them with Jens behind.

"Hey Ozaru, did you get anything?" Kio asked.

"Kind of, Jens actually bought me a new fighting gi and it looks awesome, I can't wait to try it on!" Ozaru smiled.

"I just thought you would like a better fighting gear than the Saiyan armor." Jens stated.

Ozaru suddenly felt a strong presence like it's a ringing in his head and look up toward the sky with a curious expression.

"Umm, what's wrong, Ozaru?" Kio asked as the others notice this.

"I sense one, no, two strong energies coming here probably from space." Ozaru alerted and they saw two what appeared to be shooting stars about to crash on earth.

Then both Eris and Jens heard their communication devices going off as and they both answered.

"Hello?" Eris said.

" _Eris, the crew just detected two small ship crafts are heading toward earth and they're not from either Catia or Dogisia!"_ Chaika informed.

"What?!" Eris gasped.

"I better go check this out." Ozaru said before spiked of his Ki aura and flew off to where the space crafts have landed.

"Ozaru, wait!" Jens tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and flew after him.

"Crap, I don't like the looks of this." Kio worried.

"I think we're gonna have problem of our own here." Aoi pointed out that there are no people here and it's Saturday, meaning the place should be packed.

"Yeah, and besides Ozaru is stronger than we know, so I'm sure he'll be fine." Manami believed in the monkey boy.

"I hope so." Kio said, still worry as he looks at the direction Ozaru and Jens flew off in.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Just when the gang were finish with their shopping day at the Tokyo mall and heading elsewhere for Eris's errand suddenly came two space crafts crashing on earth. Of course, Ozaru would go because he can sense these two are strong and want to see how strong they are against them as Jens tags along. And it looks like earth is gonna be visited by another race from outer space, except these ones aren't so friendly like the other two.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiyan Prince Ozaru's First Real Battle!**

Two streams of smoke rising from the ground and clearing up revealing to human-size metal balls each inside a large crater they created when they made impact upon landing, the metal pods open and two warriors from each came out revealing themselves to have similar appearance like men, but very different and they both wearing armor though different color to the wearer.

One is about a little over seven feet tall, has red skin with a purple mohawk hair style, and orange eyes. He also has a single curved-like black horn on his right side of the head and his armor is colored white and gold.

The other one is about the same height as the other strange man and similar appearance except his skin is purple with a red spiky hair, and blue eyes. He possessed the same horn, but on the other side of the head and his armor is in reserves like gold and white.

"So, this is the planet Commander Burn wanted us to see." The red man said.

"That's right, Lavo. We are to find this Saiyan living here and report it." The blue man briefed the mission.

"I still find it hard to believe that a single Saiyan would survive Lord Cold-Blood's destruction on the planet 13 years ago, and that he brought the Catia and Dogisia working together again." Lavo said clenching his fist.

"That's also because he's the Prince of Saiyans, it would make sense why the cat and dog races would come together." The blue man mentioned.

"I don't give a fuck if he's royalty or not, Icter, I'm gonna sent that Saiyan to the rest of his kind… in Hell!" Lavo proclaimed as he fires an energy blast destroying a nearby tree.

"We're only here for a recon mission, you fool, but I'm also curious to see how strong this Saiyan Prince is over the years." Icter admitted and check on his Scouter where the Saiyan is.

"Man, I bet his power level is weak consider this planet isn't even on our hit-list for planet selling meaning this planet is fill with weaklings." Lavo mocked as he checks on his Scouter too, then it starts beeping while something in one direction.

"Whoa, I'm getting two readings of a power level, one is 1100 and the other is 1600." Lavo surprised.

"I'm getting it too, and from the coordinates on those power levels these warriors are coming to us." Icter stated.

"Do you think it's one of the people of this planet?" Lavo asked.

"No, believe this power level might be from the Saiyan we came here for, and the other is probably either a Catia, or a Dogia. Remember, the Saiyans did train some of them to use energy in combat." Icter theorized.

"Damn, I didn't think any of those animals would get this strong." Lavo said.

"Don't make a big fuss over it, they may have strong power level, but we are stronger." Icter reminded his comrade.

"Right, we'll let them come to us and we'll show them why they should always fear the Cold-Blood Army!" Lavo smirked.

"Exactly." Icter smiled evilly as he sees in his Scouter the two high power levels still coming this way.

 **(With Ozaru and Jen)**

"I can feel the two energies, they haven't moved where they landed." Ozaru reported.

"That must mean they detected our power level through their Scouters." Jen said.

"Scouters, what is that?" Ozaru asked.

"They're little gadgets that can detect others with high energy readings, meaning they must've detected our power and know we're coming." Jen explained.

"I see, so they're using little tech to find high power levels instead of using their mind. That's such a waste." Ozaru commented.

The two fighters and friends flies through the air for half a second until they arrive at the crash site and seeing two large craters with the metal pods, and the two alien men standing next to each other as they look up at Ozaru and Jen with sinister grins on their faces.

"I believe that's them." Ozaru pointed out.

"Yes, and I fear I know where those men from." Jen glared before they descend to the ground twenty-five feet from the alien men.

"So, the rumors about the last Saiyan survivor is true." Icter said.

"Who are you guys, I can tell you're not anything good." Ozaru demanded.

"We are the Scout Fighters of our Commander Burn who sent us to find you." Icter answered.

"Be careful, I recognized those symbols, they're from the army of the evil Empire Cold-Blood." Jen warned.

"Indeed, we are, I'm Lavo and this is Icter, this planet has sealed its fate when you came here." Lavo proclaimed.

"So, you intend to harm innocent people just to get your ways, people like you make me sick." Ozaru growled clenching on his fist.

"We were only here to find you and nothing else, but we were also given permission to take you out should you be foolish enough to challenge us." Icter mentioned.

"In other words, you will hurt this planet either way. You men in that army have destroyed countless lives all because of one man, you even killed some Dogisia I know a few years back." Jen said with her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Don't know what you're talking about, but those mutts must've gotten a death wish getting in our way." Lavo laughed mocking the dead of Jen's friends.

"I think it's time for you two leave, or else!" Ozaru said getting his battle stance.

"Oh, so the little Saiyan Prince wants to fight us." Lavo mocked.

"It's no surprise, Saiyans are the barbaric race that the only thing they're good for is fighting." Icter added.

 **(Music-All Out Battle: Dragon Ball Super)**

"Listen, I never had any idea about my race or that I'm a prince until recently, but what I do know is that whenever there's trouble I'll be there to fight them away." Ozaru determined.

"And we're going to send a message to your boss, with you in body bags!" Jen declared.

"Alright, you little monkey, let me hear you scream!" Lavo charged at Ozaru in high speed that Jen was barely able to see him. Ozaru reacted perfectly as he blocks a punch with his right arm.

"I haven't fought a Saiyan in a long time, I hope you don't die too soon like they did." Lavo smirked.

"I can sense you're strong, I can't help but get exited!" Ozaru said before throwing his own punch to the face sending Lavo dozens of feet away and flew after his opponent.

"I guess I'll be fighting you, Miss Doggy." Icter sighed.

"Trust me, I've been preparing myself for this moment ever since you destroyed the Saiyans' planet!" Jen snarled and charge at Icter with a punch only the block by one hand.

"Please, a beautiful lady like yourself should have to behave like" Icter's sentence was cut off when Jen spit on his cheek. This upset the purple man as he threw a punch as Jen managed to block it, but still got pushed back by strength of this man.

"Sorry, were you saying something because I don't want to face that ugly face of yours any longer." Jen insulted.

"Alright, I try to play nice, but it looks like I'll have to teach you some manners." Icter angered as he flies at her, Jen flies toward him and the two collide with their fist creating a shockwave from the collision.

Lavo and Ozaru clashes their fists at each other as one try to land a hard solid hit on the other, Ozaru then swing-kick him the moment after he blocked a punch and flew above him for a dropping axe-kick though Lavo was able to block that push the Saiyan boy off. Lavo came at his opponent with a barrage of high-speed punches that anyone he faced in the past would have trouble block them yet Ozaru is able to block every single strikes and deflect his arms apart to perform a double straight kick to the stomach sending Lavo away a bit. Lavo stop himself and fires a barrage of energy blast at Ozaru as he flies around dodging them and firing his onw barrage until he managed to fire his own energy blast at Lavo's hand just when it was about to fire another energy blast. The explosion stunned him a bit just enough for Ozaru to deliver a strong charging punch to the face and a knee-kick to the stomach though Lavo was able to recover quickly enough to block it and they push each other back.

"Damn, you're little stronger than I thought, I'll admit that." Lavo commented.

"Thanks, but I can tell you're not going all out, and truth be told neither am I." Ozaru revealed.

"Is that so, you monkeys are all talk about fighting and never see learn you place." Lavo said.

"Oh, I don't know, I think my people do know their place and we're not afraid to face battles that are tougher than we can hope for." Ozaru believed.

"Ha! That's the kind of stupid talk I'm talking about! You might as well give up, my full power level is 2400, and Icter's power level is 2100, you'll never beat us!" Lavo claimed.

"We'll see about that, you're about to learn the hard way that numbers can never determine a warrior's true power!" Ozaru declared as he starts powering up.

"His power leveling is increasing, 1800, 1900, 2000, 2200…" Lavo shocked that his Scouter is still reading his opponent's power level going higher his, no more than that until it beeps for Ozaru's full power.

"What?! 3200, that's impossible?!" Lavo gasped as Ozaru screams letting out a little shockwave as he finished powering up.

"Hey, what's the matter? I thought you wanted to show this "monkey" his place or afraid that my power is greater than yours?" Ozaru mocked.

Lavo got angry that a Saiyan, a stupid monkey boy of all things in the universe to mock him and calling him weak, he grans his teeth and clenches his fists tightly with his eyes fill with rage.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Lavo shouted as he powers up to his full power not caring about Ozaru's power level being higher than his.

"You're a stupid monkey who doesn't know how to fear someone superior than you!" Lavo angered and charge at Ozaru with greater speed landing a power punch to the cheek.

"Wow, that actually sting a bit, like a little mosquito." Ozaru insulted as he is not faze by the punch at all which shock Lavo.

"Now it's my turn." Ozaru said and threw his own punch in Lavo's cheek that sent flying down and crashing through several trees.

Lavo got back up, he whips his mouth with his hand shock to see blood he whipped came from his mouth and this made him angrier as he flies back toward Ozaru throwing his fierce punches and a few kicks though Ozaru was able to dodge them with ease before countering by grabbing the red alien's arm and judo throw him down toward the ground. Ozaru dive after him with a red aura coated fist.

" **Crimson Grand Slam"** Ozaru punched Lavo as his backside made contact to the ground doing more damage to Lavo as he coughs out blood as his whole-body screams all over his body and the attack created a large crater.

"How's that from a stupid monkey?" Ozaru smirked down at Lavo who is now barely conscious and his body twitching in pain. There is also a fist-size hole on his chest armor with blood coming out caused by Ozaru's attack, meaning he'll die at any second from that.

Meanwhile, Jen did her best to fend off against Icter though his power has proven to be more than expected as she does mostly on defense while landing a few hits, that stop for a bit when Icter's Scouter picked on Lavo's power level decreasing and flew high only to gasps upon seeing Lavo defeated.

"Lavo has been defeated, I figure that Saiyan would grow stronger over the years on this planet, but I never expected his power level to exceed over his." Icter shocked.

"The reason for that is because I've training him for years to help him get ready to face strong opponents and you're going to join him in Hell." Jen grinned as she puts her hands together making it glow of blue and silver aura.

"Go ahead and try your luck!" Icter dared as his Scouter reads Jen's seeing it raising.

"(I have to concentrate every energy I got into this one attack; I know Ozaru can take him, but I have to pull hard too.)" Jen thought as she powers up more.

"What? Her power level is raising fast, 1900, 2000, and it's going up!" Icter shocked as the Scouter stops to a number.

"Impossible! 2300, that's close to Lavo's full power?!" Icter gasped.

"Let see how you like this!" Jen charged at Icter at full speed.

Icter panicked at bit and fire a full power energy wave to destroy the dog woman, but Jen dodge it, running past the blast and straight toward the unguard purple man.

" **Wolf Fang Fist: Full Moon Strike"** Jen teared the left side of his stomach with the side of the body too causing blood to gusher out and Icter gasps.

"This is for my friends you bastards killed." Jen muttered, knowing her fallen friends will rest in peace now.

 **(Music End)**

"F… Fool, it doesn't matter if you've beaten us. Our C-Commander will come for you all, and his power level is far stronger than ours." Icter warned for a sinister smile for one last time before falling down in his own pool of blood.

"If that's the case, we'll be ready for when that time comes." Jen declared.

"Jen, are you okay?" Ozaru asked as he flies toward her.

"I'm fine, a few bruises here and there, but I'll be fine." Jen stated.

"I have to admit, those guys were strong and the only one who has been able to keep up with me is Okami." Ozaru commented, wondering how strong their commander they mentioned is and hopefully he'll get to fight him.

"Speaking of Okami, I'll have to alert him and the Catia crew about what we just learned. Hopefully we'll be prepare for this Commander Burn's arrival." Jen crossed her arms under her breasts.

"That means I got do some extra training if I'm ever gonna stand a chance." Ozaru pounded his fists together.

"Well, for now we should back get to the others to see if they made it home safely." Jen suggested.

"Yeah, I had a bad feeling about leaving Kio and the others back at the train station." Ozaru worried.

Then Jen's breasts started buzzing getting her attention, she reaches her hand between the large bosoms and pulls out her cellphone seeing the caller is Aoi Futaba.

"Hello, Aoi. Wait, what?" Jen asked as she listen to Aoi and nodded twice.

"Alright, we're on our way." Jen said before hanging up.

"Was that Aoi, are the others okay?" Ozaru asked.

"Aoi and Manami are fine, but it appears Eris and Kio have been kidnapped." Jen revealed shocking Ozaru.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Ozaru has battle against real warriors who enjoy killing others being in a ruthless army and he managed to defeat one of them with one attack as Jen managed to defeat the other guy with her own attack of the Wolf Fang Fist, but now they will focus their attention on finding Kio and Eris who were kidnapped during the battle.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescuing from the Crazy Cat-People Loving Fangirl**

Kio and Eris are seen sleeping on a big luxury bed after being knocked out by some mysterious people who kidnapped them from the train they were on earlier with Aoi and Manami after Ozaru and Jen left to deal with the unknown visitors coming to earth. Kio move his body on his left side and unknowingly place his right hand on Eris's breast squeezing it a little making Eris quietly moan in her sleep, Kio starts to wake up noticing his hand touching Eri's breast and freak out which woke Eris up too.

"Oh Kio, it's so wonderful to wake up next to you!" Eris hugged Kio with his head between her breasts.

"Come on, this isn't right!" Kio pointed out, even though deep down he enjoys it a little.

"I'm sorry, Kio. I'm deep into mating season right now, I can't help it." Eris explained.

"That's right, Doctor Durel mentioned something like that. What am I going to do with you?" Kio chuckled, then he follows around of the unfamiliar room they're in.

"Hey, um, where do you think we are?" Kio asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty plush." Eris said.

"You like the accommodations, then?" A woman's voice asked.

Kio and Eirs turns around to see a woman wearing a maid uniform. She has short, blonde hair and an eyepatch over her right eye.

"Excuse me, where are we right now?" Eris asked, hoping this woman would provide the answer.

"You're in the private room of the Divine Embodiment, aboard the Androala, headquarters of the Underside of the Kitten's Paw." The maid woman answered.

"(Whoa, that sounds like a big fan club for rich kids.)" Kio thought.

"Oh, I'm guessing we should get your name as well. I'm Kio Kakazu." Kio introduced himself.

"I know, I also know your name is Eirs. My name is Sara." The maid woman revealed, much to their shock.

"Okay… so, Sara, what exactly is this whole 'Divine Embodiment' thing?" Eris asked curious.

"Oh… don't you know, you're the Divine Embodiment." Sara answered.

"WHAT?!" Eris and Kio gasped as they also figured out that they're on a giant boat from the fog-horn sound.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do this! I apologize, but unfortunately, it is against regulations for me to pose as a deity or be given any special attention by religious order." Eris explained.

"Long have we prayed that a being with genuine kitty-ears and a tail would manifest itself to us in our world. Our leader predicted you would come and now you're here with us, the prophecy is coming true before our eyes and for this we are thankful." Sara explained that Eris is the Divine Embodiment she and others have been waiting for.

"(Okay, now this is getting weird.)" Kio thought worried a little.

"Hmm, well, in that case I have an order for you: please release me and Kio from this place at once!" Eris said.

"Sorry, but I cannot do that. My order comes from the Founder." Sara denied quickly.

"Somehow, I knew it wouldn't be that easy." Kio sighed.

"However, I do have something to offer you." Sara said, she claps her hands and other maids walk in the room with trays on small crats. They present a large serving of deliclous food.

"Oh, wow…!" Kio and Eris gasped.

"So, do you like?" Sara asked.

"Huh, yeah…" They answered.

"Hey Kio, how about we stay here just a little bit longer?" Eris suggested, the food looks really good and it's probably dinner time right now.

"Yeah, these people seem nice enough." Kio agreed.

Sara secretly smile that Eris and Kio have decided to stay which is going according to her master's plan.

"Besides, Ozaru will find us soon." Kio mentioned which got Sara's attention.

"Huh, how will he find us?" Eris asked.

"Ozaru has also learned to sense the life force of a person and their location. The stronger and closer that person is, the more powerful the sensation. You could say it's like a sixth sense." Kio explained.

"Oh, that's amazing!" Eris amazed of this ability.

"(Hmm, this could be a problem.)" Sara thought worried.

 **(In Another Room)**

"The Divine Embodiment has awaken, my Lady." A maid informed a little girl. She had long, reddish hair and a small scar on her lower-left cheek, her name is Maya.

"Good, treat her with the utmost respect." The little girl ordered. She has short blonde hair, blue eye, and wears black cat ears on her head. She also wears a pale-yellow dress.

"Yes, as you wish. Lady Antonia." Maya said.

"What do you think? It's such a perfect replica, I can get as close as I want to and the Divine Embodiment won't suspect a thing, will she?" Antonia looked at the special object feeling excited.

"My lady, it's wonderful." Maya praised at the special object.

 **(Weapons Store)**

"The Underside of the Kitten's Paw?" Ozaru confused.

"That's right, you could say they're like some regions people that worships cats in Ancient Egypt, but for them to worship the ears and tails is kinda creepy to me." Jen said.

"At least we know who took them." Manami pointed out.

"No, no, a PBI is one thing, but a powerboat is completely out of the question." The weapon store manager said to Aoi.

"A boat with no speed just won't cut it, a powerboat is what we want and we're gonna need the fastest one you have to get the job done." Aoi explained.

"Look, I'm a weapons dealer and a powerboat isn't a weapon, you understand me?" The weapon manager pointed out.

"It's kinda like asking for vegetables at a meat shop, but they don't sell any veggies." Ozaru stated.

"See, this kid gets it." The weapon manager said.

"Well, word on the street is that you have a fully powered converted powerboat that was used by the Miami Police Department." Aoi revealed.

"People just can't keep secrets, can they?" The weapon manager sighed.

"But we can't have the boat, we can?" Jen guessed.

"Yep, the boat is already booked." The weapon manager nodded.

"Booked? By whom?" Aoi asked.

"If you wanna make a bid on it, then you'll have to speak to the guy directly." He said.

"Okay, so where can we find him?" Ozaru asked.

"I believe your answer is coming right now." The weapon manager said.

To everyone's surprise, it's Yuichi walking in.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Yuichi said.

"Uncle Yuichi?" Manami and Ozaru shocked.

"Wait a second, you mean you have the powerboat?" Aoi asked.

"Well, I sorta do, a movie director friend of mine said he needed one. Check it, I brokered the deal." Yuichi showed them the picture of the powerboat.

"It got guns on it too?" Manami surprised.

"Bad ass, huh? Of course, those are just props for the flick." Yuichi mentioned.

"They look so real, so where is the director with the boat right now?" Ozaru asked.

"Chichijima, but the film's shooting in Ogasawara." Yuichi answered.

"Ozaru, why don't we wait until morning then we can go on ahead to where Kio and Eris are." Jen suggested.

"Okay." Ozaru nodded before looking up at the ceiling.

"(I hope you're doing alright, big brother.)" Ozaru thought worried if Kio is doing alright.

 **(With Eris and Kio)**

Kio and Eris are doing alright on the giant yacht, after finishing up their dinner they are suddenly met with a giant size version of a Catia assist-droid (which is really Antonia inside the suit) and lead them to an arcade with a merry go round, almost like a big arcade making hard to imagine they're inside a boat. The giant assist-droid and Eris began playing by first riding the merry go round, Kio checked out the games here and notice that they're all for single player.

"Hey, your Founder play these games, right? Doesn't she get bored of playing by herself?" Kio asked Maya.

"In a game, there is a winner and a loser, and it would be extremely disrespectful for us to beat our own Founder even more so to go easy on her so she can always win." Maya explained.

"Really, I think losing would be a good experiencing for her to learn that life doesn't always favor a person and I think she would enjoy losing once and a while than winning all the time. It would also be fun for her too." Kio advised.

"You speak such wise words, perhaps you can show her that sometime." Maya said.

"Sure. So, what kind of person is your Founder?" Kio asked curious.

"She has obtained everything. After her grandfather passed away, she inherited his wealth expanding her ever-increasing estate is her only job, and one she takes very seriously. But she's very young, her future is long, the internal flames of her passion have only just started burning brightly. You see, ever since she discovered kitty-ears, she found her first love, and with it, her purpose." Maya explained.

"(Wow, this girl sounds amazing though I think she's also a bit lonely.)" Kio thought.

 **(Morning)**

"Okay, the sun is going up and time to get Kio and Eris back!" Ozaru excited.

"At least you can fly, meanwhile me and Aoi will have do a film shot for this Director Kawasaki if we want that powerboat." Manami embarrassed that the director wants to do his skimpy film.

"Guess I'm lucky that he didn't saw me otherwise I would've blasted him unconscious." Jen warned.

"You can still do that now." Manami begged.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Jen said playfully.

"Okay, now let's get going to rescue Kio and Eris from those crazy cat fans!" Ozaru declared and flew off fast.

"We'll see you girls soon." Jen said before flying off after Ozaru.

"Okay, we might as well get to the filming sight and put these on." Aoi said holding up a paper bag with the "outfits" for them to where the director gave them.

"Damn it, they better hurry up." Manami sighed.

 **(Back at the Yacht)**

"Aw, looks like someone is worn out from all that playing." Eris said patting the big "Assist-droid" sitting down.

"Looks like you guys had plenty of fun, and it looks like we're about to leave soon, Eris." Kio said.

"Oh, does that mean your brother is coming?" Eris asked.

"Yep, I'm able to pick up his energy now. He's pretty far away, but at the speed he's going it'll only a minute or two until he arrives, I'm also picking up Jen's energy too." Kio informed.

"Wow, that's amazing, Kio! I didn't know you can do that!" Eris impressed of Kio's skill.

"Yeah, I learned how to sense Ki or the life energy of everyone when I was worried of Ozaru's power and training, so he took to Okami and decided teach me the energy sensing though it was hard as it only took me over two years to get it done and I became a little better at it than Ozaru." Kio explained.

Right after Kio finish explaining his energy sensing ability, a loud alarm sound went out alerting the ones in the arcade room.

"Status report." Maya said.

" _We got a problem. We got something coming toward at a dangerously high speed and it's… it's a boy with a monkey tail!"_ A maid reported.

"What?!" Maya gasped.

"Yep, that definitely my little brother." Kio smiled and turns to Maya.

"And I would be careful if I were you, Ozaru is pretty strong like a giant ape monster." Kio warned.

"Especially when he can turn into one during a full moon." Eris added.

"Is that so?" Maya grunted.

 **(Outside with Ozaru and Jen)**

"It looks like that yacht is more equipped for defense than I thought." Jen said as they see the yacht turns black and huge guns pop out aiming at them.

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to get my brother and Eris out of there." Ozaru said before charging forward.

The yacht fire the missiles at Ozaru, but he easily dodges the bullets and blasts them out of the sky by firing energy blasts at the missiles and flew right above the giant boat.

"Okay, Kio is right… there!" Ozaru pinpointed Kio's location from within the boat and burst out his red aura.

" **Ape Battering Ram"** Ozaru dived toward the boat with his arms out front in a x-shape and power through the boat heading down through each floor until he arrives at the arcade room.

"Hey Ozaru, what took you so long?" Kio joked.

"Just took a little rest after battling those aliens yesterday." Ozaru mentioned.

"Oh, so they didn't come to earth for peace." Kio guessed.

"Nope, they were part of an evil crime empire and came because of me being the only Saiyan survivor. Those guys were killers too, so me and Jen took them out but warned us that their boss is coming to earth later." Ozaru explained.

"Well, that's not good." Kio worried.

"Anyway, where's the boss of this ship. I want teach the bastard a lesson for kidnapping my brother and friend." Ozaru threatened.

"You will do no such thing to our lady Founder!" Maya said before pulling out her gun and fires at Ozaru who easily caught every single bullet fired at him and drop them.

"I think now would be a good time to come out of that suit, Miss Antonia." Kio said to the assist-droid, confusing Eris.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag." Antonia said as she takes the head off revealing her face.

"Wow, the assist-droid was a little girl all along!" Eris surprised.

"Wait, so this is the boss that kidnapped you and Eris from the train?" Ozaru asked.

"Not only that, she is also the Founder the Underside of Kitten's Paw AKA the leader." Kio mentioned.

"Seriously?! You mean she owns this whole boat?!" Ozaru gasped, Kio nodded.

"So, when did you figured out it was me inside of the suit." Antonia asked as she takes off the suit.

"When me and Eris meet you pretending to be an Assist-droid, but I didn't say anything because I kind figure you want to play with Eris. Nothing feels lonely than playing video games alone." Kio answered.

"I see, then I apologize for taking you and Eris away against your will. I hope for your forgiveness." Antonia bowed at them while Maya feel proud for her lady owning up like a young adult.

"It's okay, we play together whenever you want. I had lots of fun with you and I hope we'll hang out later." Eris smiled making the little girl smile and her cheeks blush.

"Thank you, you're free to go now." Antonia said.

"Jen, Manami, and Aoi are waiting for us outside on a powerboat." Ozaru informed.

"I already inform the other maids not to attack them anymore." Maya said.

"Okay, then we're out of here. See ya later." Ozaru grinned as he grabs Kio and Eris and flew up through the holes he made earlier.

"Goodbye!" Eirs waved goodbye.

"We have truly become friends with the Divine Embodiment." Antonia said.

"Indeed, we have, my lady, though I am a bit worry about the monkey boy." Maya stated.

"I'm sure it's alright, he was only concern for his big brother and a powerful fighter as well. Makes me wonder how strong the Saiyan race are." Antonia said curious.

 **(Later)**

"Phew, glad everything worked out." Manami said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, but… why are you and Aoi wearing those skimpy bikinis?" Kio asked blushing seeing Manami and Aoi wearing pink and yellow revealing bikinis with bunny-ears on their heads.

"You two look like cute alien bunnies!" Eris complimented though that only made feel embarrassed.

"It's kind of a long story." Manami chuckled nervous.

"You can tell us once we get home, I'm starving." Ozaru rubbed his stomach wanting food right now as everyone laughs a little before they all headed home.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kio and Eris has been rescued even though they didn't seem needed some rescuing in the first place since Antonia just wanted to play with Eris, Ozaru didn't waste any time dealing with the yacht's defense and busted through the boat to get to Kio and Eris and didn't blow up the whole ship as well. Ozaru and the others will need to prepare themselves for coming day when Commander Burn comes to earth to kill the Saiyan Prince and his friends.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
